Conventionally, as this type of a mobile communication terminal, a mobile phone is known that is capable of shooting, with a camera, a code image in which information is coded, analyzing data of the shot code image, and thereby reading the information composed of numbers, symbols, and the like. For the code image, not only a one-dimensional code image such as a bar code, but also a two-dimensional code image (see Patent Document 1, for example) that can contain a large amount of information on the order of several thousand characters through coding is now beginning to be used.
For the aforementioned mobile communication terminal, a mobile phone is known that is capable of executing an application program written in a platform-independent, object-oriented programming language (see Patent Document 2, for example). For example, a mobile phone is known that is provided with JAVA (registered trademark) virtual machine functionality so as to be able to execute an application program written in JAVA (registered trademark). In such a mobile phone, a user downloads his/her desired application program from a server in a mobile communication network and registers the application program on the mobile phone. Then, by the user starting the registered application program, the user can allow a standby screen composed of a three-dimensional moving image to be displayed on a display of the mobile phone, or can play a game, perform fortune-telling, or play music on the mobile phone.
Recently, multi-functional mobile phones having a code-image information reading function of reading information by shooting the aforementioned code image and a function of allowing the user to register and execute the aforementioned application program have become commercially available.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-208001
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347867